


Our Little Moon

by Taetaebaby96



Series: TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mo Guan Shan, Domestic Fluff, Insecure Mo Guan Shan, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, alpha he tian, omega mo guan shan, top He Tian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: 7 months, 30 weeks, 213 days.That’s how long he has been pregnant.A child of his and He Tian’s blood currently living inside him.Mo Guan Shan hand stay linger on top of his stomach, tracing over the huge bump. His heart flutter with a soft thump.Their little moon.Their miracle.Their own child.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726429
Comments: 46
Kudos: 283





	1. CHAPTER I

Mo Guan Shan is standing in the middle of the dressing room completely naked, right in front of the full-length mirror, where he stops to assess his appearance.

His sharp eyebrow instantly scowls when he realizes how big and fat he has become.

He raises his hand and use his finger to pinch the slight bulge of putty-like flesh on his cheek. He automatically dislikes the way it stretches under his finger. Its feels too… meaty… which is totally unusual for him before this pass few months.

His scowl deepened further.

He releases his cheek after it has turn slightly red from the constant abuse. Subconsciously emitting a low grumble as he let it go.

His hand moves downward and stop at his pink nipple, which a little bit sore at the moment. His breast appears much bigger than normal. It has turn quite soft and squishy. It feels good grabbing it with his own hand. No wonder He Tian seem can’t stop playing around with its last night and all the previous night. His large hand always knows how to knead his nipple in the right way. His Alpha constantly twiddles around with the pink nub until it turns extra red. Always managed to make his inner Omega keen with instant pleasure. His face turns warm as he remembers their nightly activity last night.

He continues to touch his breast for a few more minutes mindlessly, loving the way how it feels in his hand, which is really too soft and squishy, a bit sore too, before his eyes lowering further in the mirror and caught sight of his bulging stomach.

He immediately stops his fondling.

Hand slowly lowering down until it hangs uselessly by his side. He can see from the reflection how the trademark scowl in his face gradually disappear as he continues to stare at the mirror.

No matter how many months has pass since from the first time he heard about this miracle news, he still, even till this day, can’t ever stop feeling amazed about this current arrangement. About the reason why he suddenly begins to encounters all this weird change in his appearance.

Not only this miracle affects his current appearance but it also totally changes his appetite.

The thing that he does eat it before, amusingly these days he can’t even stand the smell of it. Their entire food stock inside the kitchen need to experience major changing just because of this sudden reality. They need to get rid offs a lot of thing as seeing that whenever he caught the smell of them, it will make him feel instant nauseas, which forced him making a trip to the toilet, vomiting the content of his stomach.

Morning sickness truly suck. Major suck.

Tomatoes, cucumbers, pickle radish, bacon, banana and red meat. All of this are the most important thing that his Alpha already throw it away. Far far away.

Replace by the food that Mo loves to ravish instead, sometimes in the middle of the night, which gain him some fond exasperated sigh from his Alpha, is when he always feels hungry most of the time. Peanut butter with some strawberry jams, donuts which he most obsessed nowadays, dumpling where He Cheng sometimes bring along with him when he come to visit, variety of jelly, sushi or bento from this one restaurant that He Tian brought him there before, Korean foods whenever he craved for something spicy and oh don’t forget one of his main favorites, fried chicken eating with maple syrup. It really tastes so good. People should try this. He truly recommends it.

Quite amusingly, he always craves for some grill cheese sandwich this pass few weeks, which actually one of the foods that he dislikes before he become pregnant. Even now his mouth almost drooling just by thinking about that sacred food. He’s lucky since He Tian always remember to buy some for him and he always remember to buy it from his favorite café only. 

The only downside of this pregnancy is he need to stop himself from drinking two of his favorite drink, coffee and beer.

He did work extra hard before in his life. Earning his own keep still become his habits even when he already mated with He Tian, who everyone knows, extremely loaded.

People keep on saying that he should just stop working and just let his Alpha take care of his need. But for someone as stubborn as him, hearing those word just make him want to continue working out of spite. Well, obviously that's not the only reason. He love his current workplace. There's no reason for him to resign yet. Maybe in the future. When he ready to open his own cafe.

Caffeine is his only savior to survive all those tight shifts. And beer, drinking beer is his way of releasing his stress. Not by drinking it too much but just enough to make him feel relax and forget about all those stuck up rich bastard customer that love to treat waiter like him like he’s just a mere dirt under their shoes.

Fortunately, his working hour has been cut down a bit after his boss learn about his condition so he can let go of those two drinks temporarily. He just needs to ensure he get enough mango smoothies per day. Then everything is forgiven.

The constant trip to the toilet to empty his stomach which thankfully, has stop are now unfortunately being replace with a new habit, to empty his bladder.

Wow. Just wow. One of this day he thinks he will ask He Tian to count how many trips to the toilet he done in a span of 24 hours. It will make a record.

7 months, 30 weeks, 213 days.

That’s how long he has been pregnant.

A child of his and He Tian’s blood currently living inside him.

Mo Guan Shan hand stay linger on top of his stomach, tracing over the huge bump. His heart flutter with a soft thump.

Their little moon.

Their miracle.

Their own child.

“Little Mo, are you okay in there? What taking you so long?” Mo Guan Shan flinch startled in his position as he hears He Tian’s deep voices calling out for him from outside the wall.

“I’m fine. Just give me a minute!” he hollered back.

He waddled toward He Tian’s wardrobe purposely. He did have his own maternity clothes but He Tian’s shirt always smell so good. His shirt is so comfy, always make him feels safe and secure. He loves drowning inside his Alpha large shirt.

He grabs He Tian gray hoodies and one of his short. Wear it and then show his way out. 

When he reaches their living room, the smell of some freshly bake donut that enter his sense almost make him drool on sight. His stomach let out a low grumble of hunger. He carefully marches toward the smell direction.

“I told you. He will notice the donut first,” He Tian tease from somewhere behind him. Mo can imagine a small smirk appear on his handsome face.

Mo turn around to glare at his Alpha and startled when he notices He Tian is not alone. He Cheng is there too. Seated on one of the single couches. His mouth twitching slightly, looking amused as he looks at Mo Guan Shan.

He can’t believe the smell of this freshly bake donuts completely fuck up with his scenting sense. He really didn’t catch He Cheng presence a few moment ago when he first enters this room. Only now when he already sees him sitting on their couch, his nose caught a whiff of He Cheng musky scent. It's his hormones fault. Obviously.

His face begins to burn slightly in shame. “It’s your baby who want it. Not me,” Mo reply tersely.

He grabs one of the donuts, the apple-crumb one, and begin waddling his way carefully to the couch.

“Sure babe,” He Tian snark lightly, smirk in his face is enough telling that he can detects that Mo is lying to assure himself. His Alpha shifting slightly away in his sit. Trying to make a place for Mo Guan Shan to take his place beside him.

Mo Guan Shan ignore that gesture and choose to drop heavily right on top of He Tian lap instead, seeking revenge. He Tian lets out a loud ommphh, losing breath by the sudden increase of weight on his lap.

“Wow. You’re heavy, Little Mo,” he comments with a fake groan. But it doesn’t seem like he cares much about this sudden current positioning. He just sort to circle his arm around Mo’s, rearrange him on his lap better to make both of them feel more comfortable.

He Cheng barely bat an eye seeing their close proximity. He’s been around long enough to become immune of their cuddly behavior.

Mo take his first bite off the donut, loving how the sweetness melting inside his mouth, making he humming happily and immediately proceed to take another bite.

When he looks up, he caught He Cheng eyes linger on him with some -barely detected- fondness appear on his always cool face. It’s only become obvious for Mo because of the soft familiar scent coming from another Alpha. Mo squirm in shyness, avoiding his brother-in-law and decide to just focus more on his donuts.

Mo know in He Tian big family, He Cheng is the only one who truly welcome his presence. Other merely tolerate him as to not facing He Tian fury. It’s not like Mo can’t see how they love to glower at him in disdain whenever he attends their big family dinner, which is not totally attend by family, some of them are He Tian’s father close associate who obviously desire He Tian to be the mate of their children but Mo Guan Shan appearance throw dirty mud into their plan. Those old fart plus their so call high profile children love to look at him like he just a mere unwelcome pest in their live. Whatever. He's the one who get He Tian so they can kindly fuck themselves.

He Cheng is the only one who didn’t look down on Mo despite knowing how big the gap between their family statuses is. Mo think He Cheng is really a good big brother despite his cold and sometimes distance façade. He loves He Tian and he’s the one who raise him after their mother leave this world. Maybe just maybe, He Cheng is actually like one of those cliché parents who their only wish in their life is for their child to attain happiness. As Mo Guan Shan presence as He Tian mate is enough to make his little brother happy, He Cheng is good with that. That’s the only plausible reason that Mo can think about.

“When it is again you said she’s going to start?” He Tian ask his brother; he must be continuing their conversation before Mo show up.

“On the third weeks, Monday if nothing is wrong with her application,” He Cheng replied smoothly.

“Who?” Mo interrupt, still munching on his donuts.

“Selina,” He Cheng is the one who reply him, “Daughter of one of our investors. She’s coming back here from Japan. Will begin her internship under He Tian’s department as recommend by her father,”

Mo frown slightly, “She used her father to get the position? Isn’t that a bit unfair?” He fucking hate people like that, those who used their family and close connection to gain favoritism. It just makes rich people become more rich and poor people still stuck at the same place. 

“We only hire her as an intern,” He Tian stated, “If she wants a full employment with us, she needs to prove her worth. If not, after the three-month end, she can get out and find another place. We don’t need any incompetent people in our company. Associate or not,”

He’s done eating his apple-crumb donut, but it still not enough. He wants more. With He Tian’s help, assist his body up carefully, he stands and waddling away toward the table which hold the donut. Being seven months pregnant, a simple act as wanting to stand up even make him need help from others.

“She’s smart. I already search around her education performance. Even without her father interference, I think she has potential to gain this position on her own,” Mo Guan Shan decide to just grab the whole box with him to make his life easier. He turns to make his way back to the couch. He offers one to He Cheng on the way which the Alpha politely denies, “Like I said before, Mr. Chang ask us for this one favor because our company is the only one who can offer a position that related with her course plus located nearest their house. She already staying oversea for almost 4 years. Her father doesn’t want his daughter to living separately even here, when she already back in our country. Depend on her performance, she might doesn’t have to go back to Japan again unless for her graduation Day,”

Mo choose to sit beside He Tian’s this time and not on his lap. He munches on Caramel-Kreme Donut, pretend to look thoughtful as he takes in He Cheng’s words, which, to tell the truth, he truly doesn’t care. They’re discussing about work. He’s totally not interested in their work-related business. He has nothing to do with it. He only stays here still in this living room because of the donuts. Plus, he too lazy to move somewhere else. His sole begins to feels sore even by making the short trip for the donuts. He needs a good rest before he starts to moves again. Preferable after half hour, if his bladder didn’t start to demand for his attention to be emptied.

“I don’t think I remember having met her,” He Tian reach for the tissue on top of the small table on his left, taking out three pieces and use it to wipe Mo’s slightly messy mouth, eyes crinkle in amuse. Mo give him a glare, daring him to comment something and destroy his current blissfulness.

“I think you have met her, Little brother,” He Cheng replied. Brows contort as he reminisces about something, “Don’t you remember? Back then, on one of the company dinners I think happen about five years ago. She makes quite a scene that night,”

That managed to gain a bit of Mo’s attention, “What happen?” he asks around his third donut.

“Her heat get trigger suddenly. Right in the middle of the ballroom. I remember how much chaos ensues that night. She even standing in a very vulnerable spot, easier for someone to attack her, anyone who’s triggered by her heat scent. At that times I was standing quite for away, at the opposite end of the hall. It took a while for me to caught up that something’s going on. I remember someone manage to protect Selina before all the bodyguard arrive at the scene. Security who work that night deserve a nice bonus. They’re the one who manage to control the situation. There’s a reason why Dad prefer to hire Beta as bodyguard than Alpha. At least at time like that, we know Beta have the higher chance to control their instinct, more than Alpha,”

“Those Alphas just a bunch of pathetic excuse for a human being,” He Tian’s snark as he begins to let out some unpleasant scent of anger, “I think I remember that night vividly and if I remember correctly, I was standing quite not far away from her and I don’t remember ever feels the need to attack and claim her that night. I know how to control myself. Only idiots will take advantage of Omega in need,” He Tian said sharply. His face tense with anger.

All of their face turns dark. Seem like all of them are remembering about a same dark episode. In which Mo Guan Shan almost get taken by disgusting Alpha.

He’s now in prison.

Both He Cheng and He Tian combined effort are enough to make him stay rotting inside there forever.

Mo remember a tiny bit of the news report back then, describing the discovery of crime that the bastard has commit.

Three Omegas in his confined. Used as his personal sex slave.

They can’t run away to saved themselves as the bastard used the recorded video of his dirty deed on their body to blackmail them. The one news that manage to consume Mo in deep panic attack is, one Omegas already been kill by him. Their body buried in his backyard.

Even until this day, one question will always occur inside him, what will happen to him if He Tian is not there that night?

“Agreed,” He Cheng deep voiced managed to snap Mo out from inside his head, “Nothing happen to her that day. We manage to do some damage control before anything bad take place. And then knowing his father, I don’t think if something done to her, he will be quite forgivable about that. She is what we call the precious only child of the family. She’s his princess,”

“Yeah. That man is quite dangerous if he wants to be,” He Tian nodded his head. Agreeing with He Cheng.

Mo put down the almost empty box of donuts on He Tian’s lap, using him as a stool.

So, this new intern, who will begin in next three week, is an Omega like him.

Interesting. Last time he checks - more like He Tian’s the who tell him - all the staff who working under He Tian’s department already found their own mated.

“So,” Mo start, “This Selina, the new intern, is she mated?” He shoves the last bit of donut into his mouth right after that, trying to appear casual.

He Cheng’s the one who answer Mo question. “No. Not yet. She doesn’t meet anyone yet,”


	2. CHAPTER II

“That’s all what I’m trying to tell you today,” He Cheng let out a sigh before he stands up, “Just want to remind you about her arrival. Her father is our good friend. One of our major investors. Let’s just fulfil him this small favor. If she good, we gain a new potential staff. If not, like you said, after three months she can leave as the contract already ended,” He Tian stand up too and he assist Mo who seem struggle to do the same.

“I will try to monitor her performance closely,” He Tian said as all of them begin making their way toward the front door, “hopefully she doesn’t disappoint,”

He Tian hold the front door open for his brother.

“MoMo, how far are you again?” He Cheng ask. Stopping himself right in front of the open door.

“7 months,” he replied smoothly.

“Then, two months left, less or more right,” He Cheng patted his shoulder, “I can’t wait for his arrival,” soft smile decorating his face, “Are you still working? Isn’t it tiring? Your line of work requires you to stand a lot, right?”

“I already told him to quit” He Tian interject, “Multiple time. He just doesn’t listen,” Small frown crossing his face. This is sensitive topic for them since the beginning of his pregnancy. He Tian want him to quit immediately while Mo doesn’t agree with that because he know his own limit. They have maternity leave for a reason. He can always request for it when the time come.

And you know what, he even already done that last week. Requesting for early maternity leave in order to dissipate this Alpha constant worrying, “Two more weeks,” Mo Guan Shan reply, glaring at He Tian as he already knows about this, “I request for early leave. Boss doesn’t mind. He signs the form immediately. You know how this society work. If people see an omega, who’s heavily pregnant, still working, he’s the one who will getting all the backlash. So just two more weeks and you will see me here all the time laying around inside this house. If you see the house in the state of mess at that time, don’t you dare snap at me,” Mo Guan Shan warn He Tian.

He starts working at early an age. Never has such luxury to enjoy a long full months doing nothing. This period of his leave will be a first. Two months sitting around doing nothing before the baby arrival. One thing for sure, he will be bore out of his mind camping inside this house. It’s not like he can go outside without He Tian’s by his side. It will drive his Alpha crazy if he tries to do that. He’s generous enough to not even plan on doing exactly that.

He Cheng let out an amuse chuckle, “You can call me if you need anything or when He Tian annoyed you too much. I will try my best to be there,” he promised.

“Don’t encourage him. Last thing you want is for him to call you at three am in the morning requesting for some special mango smoothies,” He Tian laughed.

Mo frown. He knows He Tian didn't mean it. But it still makes his heart tugging uncomfortably.

Shitty hormone. 

“It’s not a problem,” He Cheng replied, eyes soft, like he can read Mo Guan Shan thought, “I think that’s the least I can do,”

With that He Cheng finally bid his farewell, ruffle Mo head softly, slap He Tian back harshly, warning him to be mindful of his word, and then stepping out from the house with small back waves of his hand.

Mo Guan Shan stepping his way toward their kitchen as He Tian close the front door, wanting to wash his still sticky hand.

He Tian enter the kitchen too after a while bringing along the donuts box, “Babe, you still want some? We still have three more left,”

His shitty hormone keeps on feeding He Tian’s word inside his head, making him lose his appetite. He just shakes his head. Suddenly feeling sad.

Did he beings a nuisance this past few months with all his craving? He did demand a lots of things. 

He Tian step forward and breach Mo personal space, hand moving up to cradle Mo soft cheek, “Babe. I'm sorry,” his Alpha must already catch a sniff of Mo depress scent, “You know I don’t mind right? Getting you all you want,” He Tian nose nuzzle his softly, “Like what my brother just said, that the least I can do for you babe. Both you and our moon are precious to me. Damn, I will do anything for both of you. Anything,” He Tian vow. Face turn earnest.

It was Mo Guan Shan who first begin to call their baby little moon. This is way before they even know their baby gender. He doesn’t want to keep on calling their baby, _their baby_. So, Jian Yi suggest for him to think of a nickname, like what most parent always done. He Tian nickname vary all the time at first. Sometimes tomato, cupcake, baby bear and once, _sandwich_. He used that nickname to annoy Mo Guan Shan.

It’s not really what we call a special moment when he starts to call their baby, _little moon._

He remembers that night, back then on his 10 weeks. He can’t sleep that night feeling nauseas at 1 am in the morning. He hanging around outside on their terrace trying to calm himself down after consume some pill.

Taking in some fresh air is such a good idea at that time. This high building of He Tian’s penthouse enable him to catch a glimpse of the full moon. Taking in sight of the view manage to calm him down, enough till the point he falls asleep on the lounge beach chair out there. He Tian must have pick him up after that because when he wakes up the next day, he already be on their bed.

From that day onward, Mo begin to call their baby, _our little moon_. Knowing their baby presence inside him always bring him some kind of inner peace, similar with that night when he catches the view of the full moon.

Mo drop a soft peck on He Tian lip, the antsy feeling inside slowly dissipates hearing his Alpha heartfelt promise, “You know it’s your baby who want it right? It’s all your baby fault,” Mo feel the need to remind him of that, again, “I don’t even like sweet thing and look at me now. I finish three donuts in one sitting,” Mo frown. Yup. He did just do that a few minutes ago. Can’t believe he can eat that much sweet now.

“I know babe,” a fond smile appears on his Alpha face, “Trust me. I know it’s all the baby fault,” He Tian nipped at Mo jaw playfully, then burrowing his face in the crook of Mo’s neck, taking a deep breath.

It was during the first week after his early maternity leave begin.

The summer night feels extra hot. Making him sweat unnecessarily. He can adjust the air conditioner but he’s too lazy to move and reach for the remote.

He already getting rid of his sweaty shirt. Leaving him only with his short. Sprawling on the floor right beside the couch. The cool radiate from the floor are what manage to make him survive the heat this far.

But one of his big mistakes is, now he’s already sprawls around like this on the floor on his back, he can’t stand up on his own without much difficulty. And to tell the truth. He truly doesn’t want to move right now. Not by his own. He will just wait for He Tian to come back.

Talking about He Tian, seem like he's a bit late today.

Mo blindly reach for his phone on top of the small table beside him.

He frowns when he sees the time.

He just realizes that He Tian is one hour late.

His finger automatically reaches for the speed dial.

Right before he touches the call button, he can hear someone punch in the security code at the front door.

“Babe, I’m home,” It’s He Tian.

“I’m here,” he waving his hand around despite knowing the large couch will prevent He Tian’s from seeing his figure on the floor.

But at least He Tian’s will know where his voice is coming from.

He can hear a heavy footstep come toward his direction, “What are you doing down there?” The Alpha give him an incredulous look the moment he saw Mo Guan Shan. Hint with tiny amusement.

“It’s too hot. I’m too lazy to move,” he make a grabby hand for He Tian to pick him up.

He Tian shake his head but still reach down to pick him up carefully. It’s when Mo safely deposit in He Tian’s embraced that he can smell it, a soft sweet smell radiates from He Tian.

His inner omega can immediately detect it’s as a smell of stranger.

“Did you already eat?” He Tian walk away after safely put Mo down on the couch, reaching for the remote on the wall to adjust the air-conditioner volume.

“He Cheng come and he bring me some dumpling. He saved some for you in the fridge. You can heat it up if you’re hungry,” Mo replied trying to sound casual despite his internal turmoil.

"It’s okay. You can eat it tomorrow. I’m already full,” He Tian step into their bedroom and return after losing his tie and coat, hand holding a clean shirt.

“Wear it. You’re going to get sick if you walk around naked,”

“I’m not naked,” Mo defend himself.

He Tian rolled his eyes, “Fine. Half-naked,” he helps Mo Guan Shan when he struggles to wear the shirt.

“It’s too hot,” Mo repeat after successfully freeing his head from the shirt.

He Tian choose not to reply. He sitting down on the couch too and rest his cheek on top of Mo’s tummy, “How’s my baby doing today? Did he behave?” he letting his hand settle on Mo hip, his large hand inserts inside the shirt to rub the skin there.

Mo snort out loud, “You wish. He’s having a field day today. I think I already know who’s going to be his favorite uncle. For sure it’s He Cheng. He responds actively whenever he heard He Cheng’s voices. Kicking around almost every single time. He only stops when He Cheng leave,”

“Really baby?” He Tian’s face turn hilariously betrayed, “You’re not going to like him more than me, right? Daddy will be really disappointed if that happened,” Mo let out a hiss when the baby begins to kick from inside him. Almost seem like he responding to He Tian’s question.

“You idiot!” He tugs He Tian’s hair harshly pulling him away from his tummy, “he just falling asleep,” Mo scowl. He can feel the baby started to being active again.

He Tian chuckle. Steadily removed Mo’s grip from his hair, “He just want to have some playtime with his beloved daddy,” he returns almost gleefully back to his earlier position. He lifts Mo’s shirt enough to drop numerous kisses on top of his huge tummy. Tickle him a bit, “Right baby? You just love daddy so much right?” Mo just sigh when the baby furiously kicking again to He Tian’s voiced. He decides to just reaches for the remote and turn on the TV. Letting He Tian’s having a full-blown conversation with their little moon.

“You come back home late today,” Mo ask after a few minutes, interrupting He Tian moment with the baby inside his tummy.

He’s still curious about the stranger smell which still softly radiate from his Alpha.

“I’m out having a meeting with Mr. Chang. Since the meeting is delayed a bit, we decide to just stay for dinner,” He Tian replied smoothly, his attention still focus on Mo’s tummy.

“Oh,” Mr. Chang? He thinks he has heard about that name before.

But from who?

He doesn’t really remember.

Fuck it.

Maybe it’s nothing.

His hormone is just making him feels paranoid.

He Tian is out working. Taking care of his company. Doing his work. There’s nothing wrong with that.

Shit.

It’s not nothing.

If it happens only once, Mo always can ignore it. Gladly.

But no. He can smell it.

Almost constantly.

Always the same smell.

And every time he can smell it radiate from He Tian, that day turn out to be the day He Tian come back home late. Sometimes half hour late. Sometimes one hour. Even worse, sometimes he even come back two hour later than usual.

It’s almost drove his inner Omega crazy. Demanding him to confront his Alpha. Seeking the truth.

But He Tian’s behavior toward Mo has never changed. He’s always affectionate. Showering Mo with so much love and adoration.

Each time it manages to make Mo Guan Shan to just swallow down his question. He knows if it ever come out from him, it will totally sound exactly like an accusation. He knows how sharp and cruel his word can be if he wants.

His sudden outburst of insecurity just making him feels worse. It’s just continues in killing him inside. Whispering all the bad things inside his head like – _it’s justifying if your Alpha decide to stay out more and having fun by himself. Just look at him and then look at yourself in the mirror. Yes. Exactly_ – something bullshits like this.

Funny thing is, he knows exactly what his inner devil is talking about. 

He Tian, days by days, is just getting more and more handsome. His frequent visit to high profile gym rewards his body awesomely. His abs are getting more and more define. Whenever Mo catch sight of it, he just can’t stop his hand from tracing the defined outline. Admiring the physically attractive and well develop muscle.

His Alpha expensive outfit always compliment his body in such a nice way. Making him look much more attractive.

Unfortunately for Mo Guan Shan - he doesn’t even realize when it starts, maybe it already begins when his baby bump starts to show. He did spend more and more time inspecting himself in front of the long mirror inside their dressing room. Almost obsessively - His cheek is getting much chubbier. Too much chubbier. Even his finger seems fatter than usual.

None of He Tian’s shirt fit him anymore. His stomach is protruding too much.

He can’t even saw his own feet. He remembers bursting in sadness when he realizes he can’t do that anymore.

His Alpha is not even there to console him. Coming back home late as usual.

He just hates almost everything this past month.

He hates the stranger smell coming from He Tian.

He hates He Tian whenever he coming back home late.

He hates seeing himself in front of the mirror.

He even hates walking beside He Tian nowadays.

Whenever they’re going out, looking around searching for the baby thingy, people just always, always turn to stare at them, or much more accurately, staring at the handsome Alpha beside him, He Tian.

It’s not like it never happen before. Everybody know how attractive He Tian can be if he wants. His status as an Alpha just make his attractiveness come out full force.

People just always feel the need to stop and stare.

Mo crinkle his nose every time he can smell lust and arousal penetrated his sense, coming from stranger who seem captivate by the stunning aura.

He hates it before.

And he hates it even more now.

Especially when those strangers caught sight of Mo Guan Shan, who He Tian’s hand secure tightly around his waist. Their face always falls. Feeling disappointed. Some even glare at him distastefully. Like they can’t believe someone like Mo can have someone like He Tian.

He hates those kinds of stares too.

But there's nothing he can do about it.

Someone ringing the bell nonstop making him stop and put down his ‘What to Expect the First Year’ book.

He waddled to the intercom to see who the fuck is making too much noise.

It’s Jian Yi. Of course, “Stop it. You’re making too much noise,” Mo snap at him through the monitor.

“Let me in MoMo. I bring you some food,” He replied cheerfully. Dangling the plastic bag for Mo to see.

Hearing the word food manage to make his stomach grumble out loud. He already become hungry again even though he just eats for about one hour ago.

Mo push the button to allowed him to come upstairs.

He opens the door and wait for Jian Yi arrival.

“hey MoMo,” Jian Yi greet when he caught sight of Mo Guan Shan. He’s not alone. Zheng Xi is here too, “Wow. You’re…” Jian Yi proceed to look at him up and down. Three months has past since they last seeing each other.

Mo scowl immediately, “say it. I dare you,” he threatened.

“Cute,” Jian Yi finished. Smiling widely, “You look cute. Like a mama bear,” he earns a swift punch to the stomach for that comment, courtesy of Mo Guan Shan.

Zheng Xi just shake his head while making his way inside. Ignoring Jian Yi loud whining, “Why you punch me? What’s wrong with mama bear. They’re adorable. I love mama bear. They look so big and fluffy,”

Mo decide to ignores that comment and follow Zheng Xi step instead. He’s now the one who holding the plastic bag containing the foods.

“Just wait in the living room Red. I will get the food ready,” Zheng Xi said when he noticed Mo want to follow him and enter the kitchen. 

Jian Yi link his arm around Mo’s, “Let’s leave Zheng Xi alone and wait. I have a lot of questions to ask you MoMo. Did you receive my gift? How it is? Do you like it? Where do you put it? You didn’t throw it out right?” the incessant question coming from Jian Yi almost make him feel dizzy. He heavily drops himself on the couch.

“Slow down Jian Yi. You’re going to make Mo Guan Shan pass out. I will leave He Tian to you when that happen,” Zheng Xi warn from inside the kitchen.

“Oppss. Sorry,” Jian Yi didn’t look guilty at all. He just radiates too much excitement. From the moment he heard the news about Mo’s pregnancy, he can’t just stop feeling excited about the baby arrival. Zheng Xi are the one who manage to cut Jian Yi out from buying insistently. But he can’t do anything about the things that Jian Yi already ordered before his interference which is already here inside the baby room.

“Don’t worry I didn’t throw it out. But I didn’t open it yet. It must be somewhere inside the room,”

Zheng Xi come from behind holding the plate of Peking Roasted Duck. It’s smells so good. Mo smack his lips in hunger.

All the conversation ceases for a while as all of them eagerly reaching for the food.

“How’s the baby room? Do you have everything ready?” Jian Yi ask while munching his portion. Eyes sparkle with interest.

Mo shift uncomfortably in his sit, face burn slightly with embarrassment as he remembers what’s happening inside the room every time they’re trying to decorate, “No. Not yet. I promised with He Tian that we will do it together. We did it. Together. Whenever He Tian is free but it’s not done yet,” Mo reply, trying to be casual but it’s not enough to completely disregard everything.

He can only blame it on his sex libido.

Whenever He Tian’s home in the weekend, they did plan to decorate the room for their precious little moon.

They’re planning to decorate it from the scratch without any help from professional designer.

He just can’t help it. People did say something like this will happen during pregnancy. He even read about it in the book. About heightened sex drive during pregnancy.

Whenever he sees He Tian concentrate too much for his task, his black shirt cling to his body as he sweat a bit. And his smell. Wow. His Alpha has always smell so good before. But he just always smells extra good at that time, making Mo drench almost immediately.

It can’t be help too when He Tian’s eyes turn dark with lust when he catches the arousal scent Mo Guan Shan let out.

And then poofff. Everything is forgotten as they’re lost with each other. Mo think he need to throw some holy water around the room before the baby arrival, sanitized it a bit.

He Tian’s just seem to always be ready to be there and fulfil Mo Guan Shan need. And sometimes it’s enough to make Mo forget about his insecurity. Forget about the stupid stranger smell that He Tian always bring back home, as He Tian snuggle close beside him.

“What’s wrong MoMo? Your face colour matches your hair right now. Did you think about something good? Wanna share about it,” Jian Yi wriggle his eyes playfully. Zheng Xi carefully avoid meeting Mo’s eyes. Face turn red slightly.

Shit. Mo Guan Shan must has let out some kind of weird pheromone.

“Shut up,” Mo replied short. Hastily trying to focus on the delicious food in front of him.

After they’re done eating, Mo brought both of them to look inside the baby room. It’s almost complete. Just need to build the crib which He Tian promised he will get it done this weekend.

They stay around enough to help Mo’s unravel all of the package that still completely seal. Chattering around and making a mess inside the room. Having fun with each other. Spending time with his friend like this manage to make him feels better than these last few weeks.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to help. It’s still early. If we begin it right now, we can get some work done,” Zheng Xi ask as all of them begin to leave the baby room.

“No. It’s okay. I already promise He Tian that we will do it together. Even He Cheng proposal to help is getting denied. You guys are not that special compare to him,” Mo Guan Shan snark.

“Rude,” Jian Yi said pouting obnoxiously.

“Let’s just watch some movies and wait for He Tian,” It has been three months too since they last met He Tian. So, they plan to stay around waiting for He Tian to come home before they leave for the day.

As usual. Jian Yi promptly fall asleep just 10 minutes after the movie start. Snoring obnoxiously. Zheng Xi just shake his head before he asks Mo where he can fetch some blanket to cover his Omega pliant figure.

“Did you find it?” Mo ask when he can hear footstep coming from behind.

“Yeah,” Zheng Xi reply. He covers Jian Yi with one and after he done, he shoves another one toward Mo Guan Shan.

“I don’t need it,” Mo doesn’t feel cold. At all.

“But you look cold. Your feet have turn slightly blue,” but Zheng Xi didn’t force him to take the blanket. He put it beside Mo’s on the couch. So that he can reach for it on his own.

“Really,” Mo Guan Shan instinctually shift to look down on his feet, instantly groan when he realized he can’t do that anymore, “I can’t see it. My stomach is too big. It makes my feet swollen too much,” he slumps further on his sit, feeling disheartening.

Zheng Xi let out a soft snort of amusement, “then, it’s not because of the cold then,”

Mo just nodded his head. Hand habitually caressing his tummy. Little moon surprisingly being quite calm today. He even ignores all Jian Yi coax for him to move. Seem like his baby already being bias. 

“When is He Tian usually come back?” Zheng Xi asked when the movie credits appear on the scene.

Mo turn to look at the time. His heart drop almost immediately.

He Tian’s late.

Again.

“What’s wrong?” Zheng Xi ask as he can see Mo fallen expression.

“Nothing,” Mo use the remote to search for another movies.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?” their eyes meet and by seeing Zheng Xi expression, it’s obvious he already senses something’s wrong. 

“I don’t know how to start,” Mo begin hesitantly, “I think, hopefully, it’s just me being paranoid. I mean my hormone did make me feel a lot of thing about almost everything happening around me. Hopefully this is one of those things. Which is my hormone, again, messing with my head,” Mo blabber. Feeling self-conscious.

“About what exactly?” Zheng Xi ask carefully. Face earnest with concern. And it’s enough to make Mo spill everything, all of his concern, all of his insecurity, the one that he been bottled up for so long. 

Silent ensues as Zheng Xi trying to consume everything Mo’s telling him.

“Did He Tian know about all of this?” Zheng Xi ask him the most obvious question.

Mo just shake his head.

“I think,” Zheng Xi begin hesitantly, “It’s better if you talk with He Tian,”

Mo let out a deep sigh, “I know,”

It’s not like he not trying. He did. Multiple time. But it seems like his mouth just clamp shut whenever the time is perfect for him to spill the question.

Mo perk up in his seat when he heard someone key in the passcode at the front door.

“Babe. I’m home,” It’s He Tian. Who eyebrow raises slightly when he caught sight of Zheng Xi and Jian Yi in their living room, “Hey. You guys are still here?” he flop down beside Mo right side, hand reaching to loosening his tie. And again, almost immediately, Mo caught that strange smell. But this time it come out stronger than before.

“Oh,” Zheng Xi let a soft sound of realization. He must be able to caught whiff of the smell that Mo Guan Shan is talking about.

“What?” He Tian ask as he eyeing Zheng Xi.

“Nothing,” he pat Mo thigh twice before he stands up, “I think we already overstayed our welcome,” he reaches to wake Jian Yi up, “Babe. Wake up,”

“No need to wake him up. Just stay here tonight. You guys can use one of the guest room as usual,” He Tian suggest.

“It’s okay. We plan to go somewhere tomorrow. Need to pack something up. We just want to see you before we leave. Thanks for the offer anyways,” he shakes Jian Yi much harder than before, “come on babe. We need to leave,” it took a few more shaking for Jian Yi to finally open his eyes.

His eyes immediately caught sight of someone who just join them, “Hey He Tian. You look handsome as usual,” he said while yawning, face turn quite ugly. With some dry drool decorating his face. Hair rumple with sleep.

“And you look like shit as usual,” He Tian rolled his eyes fondly, “Go and wash your face. I don’t want you to traumatize someone from this building with your ugliness when you leave,” he teases evilly.

“Yeah. Yeah. Fuck you too,” Jian Yi stand up, kick He Tian shin, and run away immediately before He Tian manage to retaliate. “You fucking idiot!” He Tian groan in pain, reaching down to cradle his shin.

Both Mo and Zheng Xi snicker loudly which earn them a sharp glare from He Tian.

He Tian stand up abruptly, “I’m seeking my revenge,” he stated as he begins to purposely march after Jian Yi disappearing figure.

“Just leave it!” Mo hollered after his Alpha which promptly being ignored.

A few seconds later Jian Yi hysterical laughter ringing around the house, “NO!! STOP!! I’M SORRY!! STOP TICKLING ME!!! XIXI HELP ME!!”

Both Mo and Zheng Xi shake their head almost at the same times, feeling amuse by their own mate childish behavior.

As their eyes meet, their amuse face begin to tone done slightly.

“I think I know what kind of smell you’re talking about,” Zheng Xi said.

“Yeah. I know. The smell, it’s really strong today,”

“It’s impossible He Tian doesn’t know about that smell. Maybe it’s nothing. That’s why he doesn’t feel the need to address it out loud or even trying to get rid of it before he come home,” Zheng Xi suggest “I think you should really talk to him and clear out all the confusion,”

“Okay. I will try. Maybe tonight,” Mo Guan Shan agreed.

Mo Guan Shan continue to read his book, the one he has discard after his friend’s arrival, as he lay his back against the bed frame. Waiting for He Tian to come out from the shower.

Heart beating loudly as he anticipates their incoming conversation. Which might turn for the worse depend on whether he can filter his temper enough to not accidentally accuse his Alpha of doing something behind his back.

He pretends to continue reading his book when He Tian finally enter their room freshly showered. After he done getting dress, he finally steps forward toward their bed.

Mo look up from his book, He Tian give him a soft smile when their eyes meet, “give me your foot babe. I will massage it a bit before we go to sleep,” He Tian said, taking seat right at the end of his foot. His hand holding Mo’s favorite massage oil, look completely ready to do his task.

“Oh god, that sound wonderful. My foot is killing me today,” Mo groan, putting down his book on the night stand. He removed the quilt covering his bulgy tummy and leg. He Tian take his right foot, putting it on his lap. He opens the cap of the massage oil and spread it generously on his hand before digging his finger into the meaty bit of Mo’s sole.

Mo squirm a bit from the sudden attention but end up letting out a relief sigh. He Tian is really good at this. His Alpha always giving him the bestest foot rub ever. 

Mo moans slightly when He Tian’s hand knead at one sensitive spot, “feeling good?” He Tian ask. Eyes stare at Mo adoringly.

“Yeah,” Mo reply with a soft sigh. Wriggle his toes to encourage He Tian to touch those spots too.

“What did you do with those two idiots today?” He Tian ask him. His hand still continues touching the right spot around Mo’s foot.

“We unpack all the package we have in the baby’s room,” Mo’s reply breathless. His Alpha nice touch started to stir something inside him.

“All of it?” He Tian raise his eyebrow, surprise.

Their own impulsive buying for their first baby, and then Mo’s mother who now has develop a habit to buy anything that will look so cute for their little moon, plus He Cheng who love anything blue saying it suit for a baby boy, and not to forget Jian Yi and Zheng Xi personal contribution, it does seem overkill seeing the mountain of package inside the baby’s room. Even he’s surprises they’re able to open all those packages today.

“You know how Jian Yi is when he’s on roll. Seeing all those cute baby thingy just feeding more on his exhilaration. You should see his reaction. He looks so excited every time he discovers his own gift. And then today he accidentally destroys one of He Cheng gift when he ripped the package too hard,” Mo snort as he remembers Jian Yi pale face when he said he going to tell He Cheng about that one.

He Tian let out a short bark of laugh, shaking his head with amusement, “I think I can imagine the chaos,” 

He Tian continue with his deed as he changes to another feet. Rubbing all around Mo’s achy feet. Continuously kneading on all the right spot.

And Mo just can’t do it anymore, “H-he Tian,” he whimpers. Making a grabby hand toward his Alpha, “Want you,”

He Tian must be able to smell the sudden release of omega arousal coming from Mo, cause his eyes to darken almost immediately. He let go of Mo’s feet and putting it down carefully back on the bed, moving to sit beside Mo who still has his back against the bed frame.

Their lips meet in a flash. Gliding together eagerly, warm and smooth. Mo moans softly when his Alpha licking into his mouth. Ravage his mouth hot and wet. They kiss hard and deep until they have to break apart, gasping for breath. Before Mo manage to gather himself, He Tian reach lower kissing at his neck, sucking hard at the hot skin. He grazes his teeth along Mo’s scent gland, right where he has his own biting bite, “Alpha please,” Mo begs.

He Tian pull away and carefully rearrange Mo to lay down properly on the bed. He removed Mo’s sweatpants and underwear, when his hand reach for Mo’s shirt, Mo stop him, “N-no,” he stuttered out, “I don’t want to be completely naked,”

He Tian frown immediately, “Why?” because when he accidentally catches his reflection in the mirror this morning, he looks so big and ugly.

“It’s cold tonight,” he lied, “I don’t want to get sick,”

He Tian frown didn’t immediately disappear. Like he can detect his mate is lying to him right now.

Mo sitting up slightly to tug his Alpha shirt, urging him to continue. He Tian did. He moves to lean over Mo with one arm on each side of his face, body fully hovering on top of him, mindful of the pregnant belly. Their mouths meeting for another deep kiss that still manage to make Mo’s toes curl. Mo buried his hand in He Tian’s dark hair to make his Alpha deepened the kiss further.

“You smell so good babe,” He Tian said over his mouth. He reaches his hand downward to spread Mo’s thigh, his finger hovering over Mo’s opening, “No wonder. You’re completely drenched down here,” Mo whine out loud when one of his Alpha slender fingers insert inside him. Breathing come out harsh as He Tian begin to scissor him open.

With the copious amount of slick Mo let out, He Tian can easily insert the second finger.

Mo keep on letting out soft little whine and whimper as He Tian continue to work him open carefully. Since this pregnancy started, He Tian has never do it rough. He’s always careful about it. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt the baby he said.

“He Tian p-please,” Mo gasping, eyes meeting his Alpha with pupil blown wide and face flush, “I’m ready. Just fuck me please,”

He Tian’s completely removed his fingers and Mo immediately clenched with the sudden emptiness, “Let’s me adjust your position first,” he reaches for one of the small pillows and put it under Mo’s hip. Making him comfortable.

He Tian’s held Mo’s leg over his shoulder as he begins to penetrate Mo slowly.

“O-oh,” Mo cries when his Alpha large girth pushes all the way to the hilt.

Slick continue to pouring out of Mo as his Alpha begin to move. Trusting into him and then out. Slowly. Repeating it again and again, “Feel so good babe,” He Tian breath ruggedly.

Yes,” Mo choke on a moan. A tear slip down his cheek because of how good he feels right now.

Just blame his hormone. Pregnancy really heightened up his sense too much.

“Look at me,” his Alpha said, still continue trusting into him slow and measured, but still mind numbingly deep. Mo dazedly stare at He Tian’s penetrating gaze. “Do you feel good?”

Yeah. S-so good,” he grips the shit beside him as He Tian continue to fuck him.

“Do you want me to knot inside you?” He Tian ask while attacking his prostate.

“Oh god please,” Mo can feel how his Alpha cock begin to swell and he keen with the thought of being pumped full. He Tian pushes into him deep one more time before he still, his knot lock inside Mo.

He Tian hand reach to wrap around Mo erection, pumping it a few more time and Mo cum immediately after that.

Mo panting out loud trying to catch his breath while his Alpha carefully letting down his leg back on the bed without jostling him too much, with his knot still deep inside Mo’s.

“Are you okay?” He Tian ask as he gesture for Mo to grab the wet tissue on the night stand.

Mo carefully reach for it and pass it to him, “Yeah. I’m good,” he blinks his eyes, started to feel sleepy.

He doesn’t remember how long it take for He Tian’s knot to go down. Maybe he falls asleep on him.

He wakes up in the middle of the night when the baby attacking his bladder, making him feels the need to pee.

His Alpha is sleeping deep beside him and Mo realize he must have cleaned up after Mo because he feels clean and not sticky at all. Plus, with a new shirt and a new sweatpants.

He carefully moving down from the bed and waddling his way slowly to the bedroom.

It’s when he washing his hand after he has emptied his bladder that he realizes, again, that he forgets to ask He Tian about those impending question.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the confrontation. Hehe. Please wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm here again posting a new story. This one suppose to be a one shot but the story is getting longer much more than I anticipated so I decide to divide it into three part. Hopefully you guys enjoy this new story of TianShan ABO. Kudos and comment are highly appreciated.


End file.
